thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Battlefield Earth
(Archive footage from the “Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue” episode is shown) NC (archive): Hello, I’m the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don’t have to. (A laugh is heard) NC (modern day): Look at that joker. You know, it’s hard to believe that such a handsome man could become even hansonomer. Hamsemener. Hanso- prettier. Hello, I’m the Nostalgia Critic, and I remembered it, for 100 episodes. ("Ode to Joy” plays, with a title card – “Nostalgia Critic’s 100th episode”. Stills are then shown of NC from various reviews) NC: Wow, 100 episodes. It’s hard to believe that I’ve done that many. And that’s not including contests, fights with the Nerd and so forth. So...actually, that means I’ve done more than a hundred episodes. He-he, I’m unbelievable, I am your Jesus. So, what do I have planned for this unbelievably big event? I’ll tell you what – a crummy ass clip show. (“''Gonna Fly Now''” from “Rocky” plays over the title card that reads: “A crummy ass clip show!”) NC: This is where I sit back and do nothing and you watch a bunch of clips of me being wonderful. You acknowledge how fantastic I am, and I go in the back, and smoke a joint. It’s a cheap cop-out, I know, but then again, I’ll be high. So you watch this clip from er, the Captain Planet review, and I’ll see you in roughly... twenty minutes. Bye! (Music and title card – “Captain Planet review. First aired: July 6th, 2008”. Re-shot “Captain Planet” footage is shown, with Ma-Ti and NC) Ma-Ti: Well, I tell you how I feel about the whole situation, I’m fucking pissed off. I mean... (Realizes what's happening) Hey, wait a minute. What’s he doing? He’s not doing anything! He’s just looking at a stupid clip show! (Cut to NC, rolling a joint.) NC: ...eh? Ma-Ti: What the hell? We watch 100 episodes of your shit and you just throw this clip show at us? I mean, that sucks ass! NC (from Captain Planet): Yeah, the Nostalgia Critic of the past wouldn’t do something like that! NC (current): But it’s my hundredth episode! NC (past): (mocking) But-it’s-my-hundredth-episode! Gah, what a cop-out! Ma-Ti: What happened to you, man? You used to have strong, plentiful balls! NC (present): No, no, I do! My balls are still very strong, and extremely plentiful! NC (past): Prove it! Do something special for your hundredth episode, something that everybody’s requested, but you never had the plentiful balls to do! NC (present): But what else is there? I mean, I’ve done Batman & Robin, I’ve done Garbage Pail Kids, those are some of the worst films out there! Ma-Ti: (with background, dramatic music) No, Critic. There is one movie that you have overlooked. A sci-fi film that is so terrible, it makes my nipples tingle with fear! NC (present): (gasp) You don’t mean--! Ma-Ti: No, not that one. NC (present): Oh... (thinks, and gasps again) Ma-Ti: No, not that one either. NC (present): Oh... (thinks some more) You mean--?! Ma-Ti: YES! BATTLEFIELD EARTH! (Music and titles from the movie. NC screams, followed by footage from the movie.) NC (voiceover): Yes, you asked for it, now here it is. Battlefield Earth, said to be one of the worst sci-fi films ever made. It came out in 2000, so I sort of considered it on the cusp of being nostalgic, but for the 100th episode, I'm going to give in and review the movie I've gotten a TON of requests for. Ever since from the beginning, I've been asked to review this movie, and now I'm finally going to do it. It's based on the book by L. Ron Hubbard, but don't worry. I won't make any Scientology jokes, because apparently, this film has nothing to DO with Scientology. It has as much to do with Scientology as Halloween 3 does with Halloween 1 and 2. It's just dumb sci-fi action with a dumb sci-fi story, no more, no less. NC: Well, actually, a lot less, but let's take a look at this fuck storm anyway! NC (vo):'' ''So the film begins... (sings) in the yeeeeeeeaaar three-thooooooousaaand! (normal voice) The human race is apparently enslaved by aliens from the planet Psychlo... Psychlo, really? Come on, this is sounding like second grade fan-fiction. NC: (imitating a kid writing a fanfic) They live on the planet Psychlo, where the EVIL Meanasaurus and the NASTY Badamagoo ate up ALL the Oompa-Loompas! NC (vo): It turns out they enslaved all of humanity because we have gold. That's right, gold. Nuggets, bullion, karats, bars! Yosemite Sam: Gold! Gold! GOOOOOOOOLD! NC (vo): '''So we see mankind as the weak, animalistic creature that the future will make us. We see our main character named Johnny, as he rejoins the tribe. '''Woman: (to Johnny) I'm sorry... The Gods took your father in the night... (Johnny throws something and screams in anger.) NC (vo): Wow, I didn't think it would be this short amount of time for me not to give a shit, but...there you go! The emotional turmoil about a character I don't know mourning a character I've never seen. I'm in for a treat! Johnny: (to an old man) Maybe there are other places we could live. Places where food is more plentiful. Old man: All it will take is for one of the demons to follow you back from the forbidden land. Johnny: (to everyone) Has anyone here ever seen one? (prances around them excitedly) A demon, a monster, a beast! YAAAAAAH! NC: (imitating Johnny) Have you ever heard of subtlety, underplay, a good actor? YAAAAAAH! NC (vo): Oh, by the way, something you'll notice very quickly about this film is that every shot is at an angle. And no, I'm not talking about, like, a dozen shots or even a couple dozen, no. I mean, 95% of the shots are slanted. Why?! I feel like the fucking movie is sinking, there's no reason for it! (NC pretends to be a character from the film, slipping out of a slanted shot and desperately clinging on to try and stay in the frame) NC: Perhaps we could venture forth and find a new world to explore- WAAAAH! (loses grip and falls off-screen) NC (vo): Oh, on top of that, every dissolve in this movie is a curtain wipe. Again, no purpose. (Footage of the film plays, showing the old man with a stick staring into the distance with his arms spread out as the film dissolves to another scene) NC (vo): Look at this, I feel like Moses is parting the dissolving scene! But I digress, there's much more stupidity to be analyzed. So Johnny gets on his horse to go hunting for rocks or something, as he comes across a pair of outsiders. Outsider: (to Johnny) You from the caves? We thought you've never seen a God. Would you like to see one? Johnny: What do you know about Gods? Outsider: We have seen Gods. NC (vo): They show him a bunch of marketing statues that they confuse for Gods. Outsider: The Gods weren't allowed to fall in love with mortal women. This one did. Frozen as punishment. Look at those poor bastards, now they really, really angered the Gods. NC: (imitating the outsider) Over here, you'll see the statue of the mouse God named Mickey! (One of the people gets shot by mysterious figures who enter the frame) NC: (imitating Johnny again) Oh, no, it's a demon, a monster, a beast! YAAAAAH! NC (vo): So the alien life-forms known as Psychlos come in to shoot at our heroes. (The special effects of the Psychlo's guns as they shoot at Johnny here are clearly crude and cheaply done.) NC (vo): Look at these lame-ass gun effects. They're more like Industrial Light and Atari. So Johnny is captured as we finally see what this advanced alien race that enslaved humanity looks like... (The Psychlos are first shown) Jamaican Klingon clowns. I gotta admit, movie, I gave you a LOT more credit than you deserved. Terl the Psychlo: Who is responsible for allowing this man-animal to run around unsupervised? NC (vo): And our main villain of these alien Bob Marleys is John Travolta, playing the sinister Terl. I expect nothing but a subtle performance out of a character who looks like that. Terl: (shouting) You're out of your skull-bone if you think I'm going to write on the report, "shot by man-animal" as the cause of death, unless I see it! NC: But that would be stupid. (Johnny is restrained by the Psychlos) Terl: I'll be damned. (Terl and another alien laugh, then the screen dissolves.) NC (vo): (dubbing over Terl) Oh, my God, the wipe is killing us, save me, save me, aaagh! NC (vo): Terl is accompanied by Ker, played by Forest "What the fuck am I doing here" (Whitaker). Their job is to help mine gold on Earth, as they show one of the high rulers around their mines. Ker: '''Our spy satellites recorded those images. '''High Ruler: '''What is this species? '''Terl: The species is called "dog". High Ruler: Obviously the superior race, having the man-animal chauffeur it around. NC (vo): Oh, yes, yeah, NEVER heard that joke before! Thinking the dogs are the rulers, how original. Psychlo's understanding of other species is the equivalent of a Jerry Seinfeld stand-up. High Ruler: '''I must say, you've done a very straight job here as Interim Security Chief. (The other Psychlos applaud Terl) Which is why we've decided to keep you on for another tour of service. '''Terl: But have you looked at my files, sir? It explicitly says that this is a temporary assignment. High Ruler: We decided to keep you here for another 50 CYCLES! WITH ENDLESS OPTIONS FOR RENEWAL! (he repeats this sentence continually) NC: (imitating the High Ruler) Oh, I'm sorry! I have this bad habit of repeating myself, repeating myself, repeating myself, repeating my- (smacks self) I'm an idiot. (The Psychlos laugh as the music turns all ambient and their laughing starts to echo. As NC speaks, the camera closes up on each of the Psychlo's faces.) NC (vo): Okay, now we're entering a bad NyQuil dream. Is this the film's attempt to be artsy? Because... it works about as well as TILTING THE CAMERA ON EVERY FUCKING SHOT! Terl: Please...tell the Senator, that if I had even an inkling that that was his daughter... High Ruler: Watch your tongue! NC: (mimicking Terl) The very idea that I would go after a woman! Me. John Travol- er, I mean, Terl the alien man, yes. NC (vo): So we discover that Terl's responsibilities extend to harvesting gold, abusing humans and chewing the scenery. (Terl is shown having a drink at a bar) Terl: I can assure you that I was not groomed since birth to have some cushy job. While you were still learning how to SPELL YOUR NAME, I was being trained to CONQUER GALAXIES! To do anything less is a disgrace to my entire family line. NC: Good Lord, Jim Carrey, William Shatner and Jerry Lewis in a Kabuki class couldn't over-act this guy! NC (vo): I mean...what the hell is he doing? Does he really think is good acting? It's just so over-the-top goofy. NC: I mean, did he even think before he went on cam- (The screen switches between the NC and static a couple of times) NC: What? What was that? (Terl, played by Spoony, appears in front of a smoggy futuristic city) Terl: How dare you, pathetic pile of man-animal! NC: Terl? Terl: I was just combing my nose-hairs into this beautiful moustache, when I overheard that you were disturbed...by my acting! NC: Well, I'm sorry you don't like my opinion, it's just that I don't think it's very goo- Terl: No, no, no, it's not the fact that you were angry that made me uncomfortable, it's how angry you were! NC: What do you mean? Terl: Well, if you want to convey your anger properly, you have to really emote! NC: Well, like how? Terl: Hold your arm out like this! (He bends his arm so he's looking at his own hand. NC watches him and tries to do the same) Terl: And say; (flaps his arm about) I'm REEEEEAALLY ANGRY! NC: I'm really angry? Terl: No, no, no, no, no. I'm REEEEEAALLY ANGRY! NC: '''I'm reeeaally angry? '''Terl: No, no. REEEEEEAALLY ANGRY! NC: Reeeeaaaaally angry? Terl: REEEE- NC: REEEE- (They both spend several seconds stretching out this one syllable, as NC starts to pull faces.) NC: Enough of this shit! (NC grabs a remote and switches back to the movie) Terl: I'll be back--! (The movie resumes) NC (vo): Meanwhile, we see Johnny is put in the local zoo with the other humans. Here, they fight over the pecking order of who gets to eat first. Scruffy man: (to Johnny) I eat first, then my men eat. If there's anything left, you can share it with the rest of them. (Johnny fights the man, dunks his face into the food trough and pulls him back out. He picks out a handful of food.) Johnny: We have enough problems without killing each other over food! NC: (imitating Johnny) I know I'm saying this after nearly killing someone over food, but that's beside the point! NC (vo): So I guess Johnny is the new leader of the pack, as Terl discusses a plan to train the man-animals to harvest gold for them. Psychlo: Nobody works for free. Terl: Man-animals do. Pyschlo with a large grotesque chin(s): I will be the laughing stock of the universe! NC: Is that guy's chin a toilet seat? NC (vo): But Terl and Ker work out a plan to train the humans in secret and keep the gold for themselves. Terl: (to Ker) Man is a primitive species, so we'll need something primitive for leverage, like food. What do you think a man-animal would like to eat? Ker: '''There's no way of knowing that, sir. '''NC (vo): You know, how come this advanced alien race knows nothing about humans? They don't know what we eat, they don't know how we live, they don't know our language... Yeah, that language thing is a little confusing, isn't it? Sometimes, the Psychlos speak English, but then sometimes, they don't. I guess the idea is to make it so that we don't have to read subtitles the whole time, but half the time, they have them on the screen anyway! So what's the point?! Just keep the languages separate, we can do a little reading. And like I said, it's obvious the human animal is intelligent, we at least bothered to study other fucking animals rather than just laugh at them and have them mine gold. So why can't this advanced alien race see that? And for that matter, why don't they cut their fucking hair? And trim their fucking nails? And look in a fucking mirror, you oh-so-advanced alien race! NC: At least in a movie like Planet of the Apes, the humans were dumb, so it made sense why they would treat them like animals! Here, there's no logic! it's like Planet of the Apes without the logic! You know? Like the remake of Planet of the Apes! This is stupid, it makes no sense! Start making sense, movie! Start...making...sense! (beat) DAAAAAH! NC (vo): So they're taken to this education room, where, with just the click of a button, the language of the Psychlos is instantly put into their heads. (A human is subjected to the machine. Terl speaks to him in Psychlo but the man suddenly understands him.) Terl: (in Psychlo) Do you understand me? NC (vo): Wait a minute, so you could already teach them the language? Why didn't you do that before?! I... I don't get this! NC: Wouldn't learning their language make them much better slaves? Because... (trying to find words) You can fucking talk to them! Hello?! You can fucking talk to them! Communication! I mean, hell, if I had a device that would allow me to talk to my dog, I would fucking do it, because that is fucking awesome! We could learn so much! The possibilities! What is with these morons!? They took us over!? Bullshit! This is the stupidest alien race I've ever heard in my life! It makes no sense! IT MAKES...NO...SENSE!! (at a loss for words) I'm this close to cracking! NC (vo): So while the machines are teaching them all of this stuff, we cut back to Johnny's village. (NC dubs "Ricola" over a villager blowing a horn) NC (vo): His girlfriend is worried about him, and so, she rides off to find him. Meanwhile, Terl shows the "intelligent man-animal" the remains of human history. Terl: All your soldiers and all their advanced technology could only put up a measly 9-minute fight. Everything you humans knew is here, and you can look at anything you want... NC: (mimicking Terl) Lord knows we didn't. Terl: Because there's nothing that will help you. NC (vo): So he takes him to an open field, where I think he makes the same speech to the humans that he did to the cast and crew of this movie. Terl: If any of you get any bright ideas about escaping, just keep in mind: I graduated top marksman in my class, and I can kill anyone of you at over a thousand paces. (He shoots at a group of cows to prove his point. This goes on for more than a few seconds.) NC (vo): Okay, you can shoot cows, that's wonderful, McDonald's must be very proud of you. Yeah, how about the people attacking you from behind? Can you shoot them? For an expert marksman, you sure have a hard time hitting what's right goddamn next to you, don't you? (Terl gets knocked to the floor and Johnny grabs his gun and points it at him) NC: (dubbing over Terl) Please, tell them I'm an expert marksman! Villager: Let's give this demon what he deserves! NC (vo): It turns out these humans dressed as foxes are from the caves, but Johnny stops them before they go any further. Villagers: Kill it! And then we'll run! Johnny: Then what? What kind of life is it to run? Always living in fear of being hunted? Older villager: You can't defeat them! Johnny: Yes, we can. Yes, we can! Barrack Obama: Yes, we can! Johnny: Let it be said that we took this one chance... and FOUGHT! NC: '''(imitating Johnny) Or they could say that five really stupid humans went up against an empire and got totally slaughtered... BUT FOUGHT! '''NC (vo): So like a friggin' moron, he hands the gun back to Terl and doesn't kill him. Why? Because instead of escaping, he wants to hold out for destroying the entire race! Well, I'm glad you have your realistic priorities in place! Terl: '''Puny humans. '''NC (vo): '''But to make sure he has leverage, it turns out that Terl has found his girlfriend, and threatens to blow her up with an exploding collar if he doesn't cooperate. '''Terl: '''So if you choose to disobey me, let me show you what will happen. (Terl puts an explosive collar on another man) '''Johnny: '''You made your point! (Terl activates the collar, killing the man) '''NC (vo): (sarcastically) Yeah, aren't you glad you didn't kill him? Wasn't that just an unbelievably smart move? I'm glad to have you as our leader. The human race is looking so promising. (Johnny is back in the cage with the other humans) Older villager: You didn't kill Sammy. Johnny, this is not living. Man: '''We'd be looking over our shoulders, waiting for the Psychlos to hunt us down. I think that is not living either. '''NC: Yeah, you wanna know what IS living? Dying. (realizing what he just said) Wait. Wait, no, that's not living.. that's... that's fucking dying. Woman: '''What's going on? '''Man: Someone in that cage knows how to speak the Psychlos' language! He's gonna help us fight them! (All the people in the cages start to cheer) NC (vo): Uh, this is really not that big a deal, guys. Unless knowing the Psychlos' language can shoot lasers from your balls, it's not really guaranteeing you a sure way out. What IS a sure way out, though, is the stupidity of these goddamn morons. I mean, look at this. He Terl continues to educate the humans, shows them how to fly their spaceships, and they've already proven that they can use their weapons! They really don't see this as a recipe for disaster? But it's okay, as long as they keep a good close eye on them, I'm sure everything will be okay. So, how does this advanced alien race watch these humans while they mine? A small camera flies over sometimes and takes a still picture. Terl: (to Johnny) I'll be watching you. NC (vo): (infuriated) OH, MY GOD!! HOW FUCKING STUPID ARE THESE GUYS?!! NC: You know what? Let's get Terl back in here, I wanna ask him something. (He grabs the remote from earlier and switches from the movie to Terl, who appears playing on a Nintendo DS and doesn't notice the NC has put him back onscreen.) Terl: Ha-ha-ha! Space Invaders, puny humans! (He stops and realizes that the NC wants to speak to him) Terl: Erm, yes? NC: Terl, why would you educate these guys that clearly want to kill you and then only watch them by taking a picture every couple of hours? Terl: Ha! A puny man-animal such as yourself couldn't possibly understand! We're far technologically superior! We've conquered dozens of species over hundreds of galaxies! (pauses for a moment) Or is that the other way around? NC: You couldn't conquer Rhode Island! You're completely useless! Terl: Well, okay. Just because we've given them everything they could need to take us over doesn't necessarily mean they will take us over! We figure humans operate by the honor system! NC: But you don't even work on the honor system. Terl: I know! And that's why we always win! (laughs hysterically) NC: Oh, go away. It's like talking to a horse's vagina. (grabs the remote) Terl: Fool, while you were still learning to SPELL YOUR NA- (NC switches back to the movie before Terl can finish.) NC (vo): So what are the Psychlos doing instead of watching the humans slowly plan to take them over? Gawk over Psychlo pussy, of course, as we see Travolta mingle with his real-life wife...a term I use very loosely. Terl: She gets drunk with economical speed, and there's other advantages. (He looks over to his wife, who sticks out her very long tongue.) NC: (imitating the woman Psychlo) They call it the Gene Simmons transplant. (sticks out his tongue) NC (vo): So the humans call on that fox-tribe we saw earlier to make it look like they're mining for gold, as they set out to Washington. (The Psychlos ship lands outside of Fort Knox, Kentucky) NC (vo): No. They're not... (A door opens and the Psychlos walk into the building) NC (vo): They're honestly not... (The Psychlos walk into a room full of gold bars.) NC (vo): (sighs in frustration) SON OF A BIIIIIIIIITCH!!! NC: Terl! (Terl appears onscreen again.) Terl: Oh, it's you again. NC: (irate) How can you idiots not know about Fort fucking Knox!? What, you never checked to see we harvested gold, too!? (Beat) Terl: Listen, you're probably figuring out by now that we Psychlos are not very smart. In fact, the only reason we're able to take over any galaxy at all is that we fart nuclear bombs out of our anuses! NC: Oh. So...none of this has to do with strategic planning or superior intellect? Terl: Nope! It's just farting bombs! (laughs) NC: (sighs) You must be a very proud race. Terl: (holding a sheet of paper) We are! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a play to rehearse for tomorrow evening! (reads the paper) "To be, or not TO BE!" (NC switches back to the movie) NC (vo): So, yeah, in a matter of 2 weeks...I'm gonna repeat that, 2 weeks...the humans learn how to find weapons, build bombs, arm guns and even learn how to fly fighter jets! Wow, these guys are making the Mensa people look like lobotomized retards! Man: '''Piece of cake! '''NC (vo): '''So Terl returns to get his gold and never questions how they were able to turn it into bricks, as he loads it up in a secret compartment. (Terl starts putting the gold into a box with a frozen corpse inside) '''NC (vo): Why is it I get the feeling this is how John Travolta wants to be buried? But after that scene, the humans finally attack! Their plan? To get to the teleporter so they can beam a bomb to the Psychlos' planet and blow it up. The explosion will be small, but since the atmosphere is entirely radioactive, it'll wipe out... the entire planet. NC: (facepalming and groaning) Uh...so, this military force of a planet...that has an atmosphere made out of radiation...has never had an explosion? (slowly becomes more infuriated) This race is more gun-happy than Charlton Heston's shooting gallery, and yet, there's never been an explosion on this planet!? They could look at a kitten, and somehow, they'd make it blow up! NC (vo): These guys are crazy!! There's never been an explo--?! NC: ' YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT!?! THIS IS '''STUPID!!! THIS IS STUPID!!! STUPID, STUPID-' (NC suddenly becomes very hyperactive and runs around the screen spouting random obscenities for a few seconds.) '''NC: (sped up) STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! STUP''IIIII''D! STUP''IIIII''D! IT'S SO INCREDIBLY STUPID! THIS IS THE WORST PIECE OF SHIT I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! GOD, HORSE, ASS, WHOLE PACK OF SHIT! STUPID SHIT! THIS IS STUPID SHIT! ASS, FUCKFACE, DICKHEAD, ASSHOLE, YOU IN THE ASS FUCKED HARD! STUPID! IT'S SO UNBELIEVABLY STUPID! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! ASS!! ASS!! WHORE, ASS, SHIT, FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKAFUCK! (He then stops, facepalms again and sobs, stilly high-pitched. He suddenly appears very calm.) NC: Okay. (sighs) The thought occurs to me that perhaps, I'm just not in the right mindset for this movie. So, to fix this problem, I'm going to make the proper alterations. (He pulls out a hammer and starts hitting himself in the face with it behind a picture of himself in a straitjacket over a background of Tweety with the message "Please excuse this slight mental breakdown" whilst some happy music plays. When NC reappears, he's become mentally retarded, his glasses are almost slipping off his face and his tongue is hanging loosely from the side of his mouth.) NC: (slurred) Duhuhuh, I like spaceships. (giggles) NC (vo): So, in a very confusing and extremely jumbled climax, the humans split up and try to attack different parts of the Psychlos' camp. Man #1: '''The shooting's triggered the alarm! (Another man is shown hiding, watching a group of Psychlos walking slowly.) '''Man #2: 5 guards from the south, heavily armed and moving fast! NC (vo): THAT'S moving fast? What do you consider moving slow? Standing still? And we have our Commando moment where every friggin' alien fires at this guy, but somehow, they just keep on missing. NC: (in a slanted angle and imitating one of the aliens) D'oh! If only we weren't on a planet where everything was at an angle, we could shoot straight! NC (vo): The Psychlos send in the military to fight off those man-animals, but those handy fighter jets come in to save the day. Uh... So let me just clarify this. 6 fighter jets can take out these spaceships, and yet, an entire military in the past couldn't stop an alien takeover? How is that possible? NC: Well, according to Conservative talk radio, because there's a Democrat at the White House. Terl: Attention! This is Terl, your Chief of Security! Exterminate all man-animals at will, and happy hunting! NC: (mimicking Terl) I'm a Thespian Chief of Security! NC (vo): So one of the ships that was set out to blow up the base on Earth gets stuck, and so he of said ship has no choice but to blow up the ship himself. Pilot: I'm blowing it up! (Brings out his bazooka) Piece of cake. (He fires the bazooka at the explosives in his plane.) NC: (dubbing over pilot) I immediately regret this. NC (vo): So the dome comes crashing down, Johnny manages to fire Terl's arm off, and the teleporter gets the bomb to the planet Psychlo, where it's blown up forever. (The planet explodes and at the end of the clip, we are shown the end of a Duck Dodgers cartoon where Daffy and Marvin the Martian are standing on what's left of the planet.) Daffy: As I was sayin', buster, this planet ain't big enough for the two of us, so... (pushes Marvin off the tiny platform) Off you go! NC (vo): So Psychlo is destroyed in probably the most idiotically simple of world destructions, as Terl is put in a cage and used as leverage. They even get Ker to join their team, because frankly, the Psychlos are fucking morons and anyone with half a brain wouldn't be on their side, including the damn Psychlos. Terl: Why don't you vaporize me? Johnny: Leverage. If there are other Psychlo colonies out there, they'll send out their gas drones and exterminate us. But if they learn that it was your greed that destroyed their home planet, then all the credits in the universe won't equal to the bounty that they put on your head. NC: (imitating Johnny) So rather than living in a world where they're trying to kill us, we're living in a world where they're trying to kill us getting to this guy! This was a good plan. Ker: (laughs) Look at the bright side. At least you finally got your gold. NC (vo): Oh, the irony! He got his gold, but is totally unable to use it! (pause) D-did we emphasise that enough? The part about him having the gold but not being able to use it, cause that's what's going on here! He has the gold, but is totally not able to use it, God, roll the credits! (The credits roll and show the name of the director) NC: Oh, fuck you, Roger Christian, whoever the fuck you are! NC: '''This is an absolute ass of shit! I mean, this is bad, this is really, really...bad! (Footage of the movie is shown once more) '''NC (vo): The acting's over-the-top, the camera work's a joke, the story is beyond idiotic, it's just bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad! NC: And like I said, how are we supposed to believe even for a millisecond that these dumbasses of a race are supposed to take us over? (Terl appears yet again.) Terl: Just you wait, Critic, for soon, we will conquer your primitive species just as we have for centuries- (The screen on Terl starts to rumble violently and explosions are heard) Terl: Uh-oh. NC: What's wrong? Terl: Oh, it looks like someone lit a cigarette on our home planet and now the whole damn thing's going to explode. NC: (surprised) Oh...gee. I'm sorry, it's- Terl: Yeah. NC: Well...is there anything I can do? Terl: No, no, it's cool, just let me work on my dying words! (he stands in a dramatic position and clears his throat) OH- (The screen suddenly turns white and goes to a "technical difficulties" screen) NC: You know, I'm not gonna miss him. '-FIN-' '''Channel Awesome Tagline: Terl: '''While you were still learning how to SPELL YOUR NAME... Category:Content Category:Guides Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Warner Bros Category:Spoony